


Cinderella AU (Kagehina)

by haiq_trash_queen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Cinderella Elements, Complete, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Love, M/M, Male Cinderella, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiq_trash_queen/pseuds/haiq_trash_queen
Summary: I was inspired by a fanart that was Cinderella AU on tumbrl. My request are open @haiq-trash♡





	Cinderella AU (Kagehina)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @haiq-trash  
Wattpad: @haiq_trash_queen  
Quotev: @haiq_trash_queen  
IG: haiq_trash_queen  
Twitter: @haiq_trashqueen
> 
> Thanks for all the suport♡
> 
> Request are open!♡

His pale hands were marked with spots of red and muddy purple. He’d been cleaning the floor for hours, the wet rag never seemed to clean as effectively as it should or maybe it was his evil step brothers who walked in and out dragging not only dirt into the house but there sneer comments as well.

“Oops! I think you misses a spot,” the spoiled brat sneered at him, “better hurry or you’ll never make it to the ball!”

His laugh was neither enjoyable or pleasant it sounded as if though you dragged nails on a chalkboard while babies screamed.

Hinata just bit the inside of his cheek trying not to talk back the voice of his stepmother ringing clearly, “You talk back once and its no ball for you!”

They had left him on his own as his mind reeled. An Hinata had finally finished cleaning the floors as well as waxing. He walked with heavy arms and feet up the stairs. Sighing with relief when his body landed like a rock on the bed, as the stingy frame creaked.

The door opened slightly and there stood Natsu, her muted brown dress all splotched. Threads sticking out from every direction.

“Come here. I’ll fix that stingy thing for you real quick!”

Natsu shook her head full of striking orange hair, “ No Onii-chan! You must rest, tonights the ball after all!”

Hinata chuckled a bit. Tired or not, Natsu was his only remaining blood. After both their mother and father died, Natsu became Hinata’s life. But as she grew older, more independent Hinata felt lonesome.

He stood from bed grabbed some needles, a needle cushion, thread and began working away. Adjusting those loose strands in a flash.

“There all done, see? No time at all either way I have to finish working on my tux for the ball!”

Natsu’s eyes held specks of glitter, “Oh! Can I see how it looks like? Pleaseee!”

Hinata stood up from his bent down position and walked to the corner of the room there stood a mannequin wearing a almost completed tux.

Blue in cloth color and trimmed in the edges with gold/yellow lining. All gathered from discarded materials and clothes from his step brothers. All that was missing were the final buttons and he would be done.

“Wow that looks amazing!”

Hinata flustered a bit and nodded, “Thanks Natsu.”

Soon enough the step mothers cried for help were heard and Natsu stood up to do so. Not before saying, “I’ll go Onii-chan, you finish your tux and don’t have too much fun!”

Hinata was about to protest but his sistwr had already left. He began to humm a lullaby his mother sang to him a long time ago. As tiny baby crows flocked to his window peering from the edge to see the dancing ball of orange fluff.

Once complete, he swifty changed his clothes. The sun no longer shone as bright so it was safe to assume some hours had passed by.

An although the sun wasn’t as bright, Hinata sure was. As he saw his hard work on himself, he look amazing. No longer the markings of a peasant.

He twirled around as excitment drew near, it was almost time for the ball! Oh how much did he want to go! Socialize and make a multitude of friends, he even heard the prince was quite the looker.

He knew many girls would want him as a suitor but it was well known that the prince preferred men. So his step brothers were out for the hunt.

But his peaceful moment was interrupted when he was called down stairs. Still in hi suit in all he walked as he saw his step brothers dressed in over the top clothes with [quite dreadful] ruffles.

“Hinata you forgot this mark!”

“N-No I didn’t it must have been made recently”

“Are you calling your step brothers liars?!”

“N-no! Its just-”

“Mother! I dare say isn’t that MY clothes? As well as my dear younger brother?!”

The oldest of the two walked to Hinata and gripped the suit.

“N-Now wait! Its clothes you’ve discarded and-”

But Hinata was silenced by the gasp of the older step brother and as he ripped the sleeve. The younger one followed, each devil pointing out where or what the cloth was taken from.

Till Hinata laid sat down, head facing the dirt mark, suit in shreds. His step mother towered over him, her menacing shadow ending any sunlight that hit him.

“You shall not go to the ball! This behavior is unacceptable! You will stay here with Natsu and clean the dishes all night!” An dare he say he saw a smirk graze her wicked face.

Soon the carriage arrived and the bumbling devils left the home. Hinata walked upstairs to his room and cried as the little crows flied near him. One began to peck at his toes, he sniffled.

“W-what?”

The little crow hopped from one place to another. Moving, flapping its wings toward outside.

“I have to go help Natsu”

The little birdie did not care and began to peck him on the head.

“Ow! Ow! Okay, okay I’ll go!”

The little birdie flew out the window as Hinata walked to follow it. It lead him to a patch of clear forest, no shrubs or weeds in sight as a beautiful river laid on the middle.

He walked around and saw his reflection, the mess he was and began to cry. His dream ruined, crushed.

But he stopped. When he felt a hand be placed on his shoulder, looking up his eyes widened.

A man with silver hair, warm golden eyes and a mole under one wearing a robe smiled down on him.

“Don’t fret my boy! I’ll help you go to the ball!”

Hinata sniffled as he stood up, “Why would you do that for me?”

The robed man lifted one hand from beneath his robe revealing his wand, “Well i’m your Fairy Godfather after all!”

Hinata eyes widened as he looked at the man who was chatting with the crow from earlier.

“I know Asahi! Can it or I won’t turn you back,” he cleared his throat and turned to Hinata.

“Now my boy. You want to go to the ball yes?”

“Yes! I really do!”

His Fairy Godfather waved his wand, “well you going to need a new tux and a carriage while your at it too!”

“Bibbity Boppity Boo!” He began to chant and sing as he moved. Specks of magic wrapped themselves around Hinata and his ruined suit became a art piece. Patterns and stitches so complex not even the best tailor in town could compete with. The small pumpkin the crow had brought turned into a huge carriage and the crow from before turned into a tall, long haired bearded man that stood handling the horses that were once mice.

Hinata stared in awe as he began to choke up, “Thank you!”

“Your welcome but be warned! The magic will wear off once the clock strikes midnight!”

He pushed Hinata to the carriage and he rode off, his heart pumping.

When he arrived, the grand staircase greeted him as royalty and nobles from across the land arrived. He mingled with them actively avoiding his step mother and brothers. Although they possibly couldn’t have recognized him.

As he walked he caught eye of his step brother dancing with the prince he was wearing a white suit trimmed with a golden color. Hinata thought the prince looked absolutely beautiful. His stepbrother on the other hand kept stepping on the princes toes. An Hinata suppressed a giggle and once the music stopped and there dance was over the prince caught the sight of orange hair.

Their gazes met and Hinata flushed. Then the prince pointed at him and declared, “You, dance with me.”

Hinata awkwardly stumbled to him as his step brothers and mother glared at him. Yet did not recognized him as the prince grabbed his hand. He planted a kiss on it and Hinata fumed as he began to blabber.

But it all halted as the music started and they danced. Hinata peering into the princes magical blue eyes. His dark hair , strong arms. Hinata realized he didn’t want the dance to end. An for the rest of the time the prince had Hinata by his side as the people whispered amongst themselves.

“Who is that boy with orange hair? What is he doing with Prince Kageyama!?”

Hintas step mothered glared as realization hit her, “No idea.”

Meanwhile Hinata and Kageyama talked all night, finding multiple common grounds and differences. Everything was paradise.

Until Hinata heard the clock chime as the clock struck 12. He began to panic and tole the unsure prince, “I-I have to go!”

Kageyama tried to grab his hand, “Wait! Where can I find you!”

But Hinata was already off, running leaving nothing in his awake, besides a stand of orange hair. He hopped on his carriage and was able to get home just in time before the carriage transformed into a pumpkin and the horses into mice.

The next week Hinatas mind was occupied with thoughts of the dreamy prince. Until a marshall came and declared that every house hold would be checked for orange hair. Hinata’s eyes widened, he was looking for him?!

An when the knock came to the door Hinata rushed to open it, but was stopped by his “family”.

“Don’t even think about it! We already saw you with the prince at the ball that night!”

One brother had Natsu in his grasped and forced Hinata inside his room with his sister. Locked the door as he shouted and banged on it.

The marshall had come in with prince Kageyama. His blue eyes scanned the room, two orange haired boys stood peering at him. He grabbed the strand of orange hair and held it to there’s for comparison.

“Its too dark” he scowled.

“Oh your majesty you must be mistaken! It is clearly the colo-”

“Its not” his voice was gruff, it was not his hair. It was too dark. The marshall and the prince were about to leave, bodies half way through the door. When Hinata ran into the room, pink and sweating. The prince turned back to see his eyes wide.

“Its you!” The prince shouted as he pushed aside the protesting mother and step brothers.

He held his strand of hair to Hinata and it was a perfect match. The prince hugged him in a warm embraced and spin him around.

(A few months later)

Hinata stood in the palace nervous as his Fairy God Father, Suga giggled.

“You’ll be fine!”

Hinata stuttered, “I-I’m getting married!”

Natsu giggled as she spin in her adorable dress with bows on it.

Suga adjusted Hinatas tie and pushed him to enter the door. There as he walked down the aisle he saw Kageyama standing handsome as ever.

His step mother and brothers no where to be seen, doomed to wash palace dishes for lifetime.

Hinata walked hand in hand out of the church with his prince. As crows flew and petals rained from the sky, bells ringing symphonies of happiness.

As a Hinata and Kageyama were seen kissing through the carriage windows. Flying off to their own happily ever after.


End file.
